Massage Therapy
by Dark Cyrin
Summary: When Alfeegi gets overworked Ruwalk is there to get him to relax one of the few ways he knows how. Warning: AlfeegixRuwalk yumminess.


Massage Therapy.  
An Alfeegi x Ruwalk one-shot.  
By; Dark Cyrin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my poor, re-done excuse to get Ruwalk into Alfeegi's pants. Damn I'm dirty, but I know I'm not the only one . . . after all, you are reading this . . .  
  
Warning; As stated above, this contains Alfeegi x Ruwalk yumminess. May also include Ruwalk massages, Alfeegi with no shirt and possible no pants, and an authoress with a naughty mind and waaaaay too much time on her hands . . .  
  
Please continue, enjoy and be nice . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
It was quiet in the Dragon Castle. All too quiet.  
  
Ruwalk, noticing the unusual serenity, glanced up from his spot on the window seat of Alfeegi's office. Originally he had decided to 'rescue' the Chief Secretary from his work, and go somewhere in the town that didn't involve paper of any kind, but his plan had been botched. Instead he had somehow been talked into quiet conversation while Alfeegi finished the last of his work, which had to have at least been four hundred thousand papers . . . but whatever.  
  
Now Ruwalk was sitting in a tank top next to the open window in the unnerving silent office, reading a book he had never got around to and every once in a while complaining about 'that damn heat wave'.  
  
Ruwalk smiled. There was one good thing about the heat: Alfeegi in a tank top. He smiled and glanced at the fretting aqua haired officer out of the corner of his eyes. 'He's got a nice body, what can I say?' With the grin still plastered across his face he resumed where he had left off in his book.  
  
After a few moments, however, he let out an aspirated sigh. In a short second of realization he found that there was a perfectly legitimate reason he had never read the book in his lap; it was boring as hell.  
  
Instead he opted to sit there and stare at Alfeegi as he worked, watching the Officer occasionally making a face when something didn't seem right.  
  
"Um, Ruwalk . . .?"  
  
The Yellow Dragon Officer practically jumped at the prospect of conversation, his trademark smile still gracing his face, "Yeah?"  
  
Alfeegi held up a piece of pristine paper covered in doodles and gave it an irritated look, "Do me a favor, and stop drawing on your reports."  
  
Ruwalk laughed, remembering what he had done on his last report. Over dramatic caricatures of the Dragon Knights graced the cover. Rath was hunting demons in the bushes, Thatz was sleeping and Rune was yelling at him for being so lazy. Classic.  
  
"I figured it'd get you to loosen up some." He admitted with a casual shrug of his bare shoulders, "I know that staring at bland reports all day isn't exactly the most riveting business in Dusis, even for you."  
  
Alfeegi stared at him for a moment before raising an elegant eyebrow and resuming the work on his papers.  
  
For the hundredth time that day Ruwalk sighed. There was no way in existence that he could get that man to smile. Well, none that he knew of anyway. 'God, what I would do to see him smile . . . hmm, just about anything . . . oh, naught thoughts'  
  
Ruwalk felt himself blush slightly and turned to stare out the large window, down at the city and the rest of the palace that the sun chose to beat down mercilessly upon. With each passing moment it was getting more and more tempting to town by himself, but if he left Alfeegi the poor Officer would probably overwork himself and die of hypertension, and he couldn't let him do that.  
  
The Officer needed to relax.  
  
"Damn! It!"  
  
Ruwalk whipped his head around at the sound of Alfeegi growling. The Officer had turned to place something on the shelf behind him and knocked a bottle of black ink onto his unfinished papers on accident. Now the Dragon Officer sat in shock as small rivulets of ink ran off the papers and onto the light stained wood of his desk.  
  
"Oh, noooo . . . " the White Officer pulled some tissue out of the box on his desk, threw them over the ink and futilely tried to save what was left of the reports he had been working so diligently on all day.  
  
Ruwalk set his book on the ground and stood. "Do you want me to help?"  
  
After a few moments Alfeegi stopped moving and just sat there staring down at the lost papers with blank copper eyes. "No . . . It's just, I just," he stopped, not finding the right words.  
  
Ruwalk began to grow worried when he saw that the overworked Officer wasn't ranting, raving and carrying on as usual. 'Maybe the work has finally gotten to him. Ooo, idea . . .'  
  
"Alfeegi, come over here for a moment." Ruwalk said sitting back down.  
  
The White Officer glanced up at him, "What?"  
  
"I said come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Does he have to question everything?' Ruwalk asked himself inwardly. "Just come here and sit down." He sat with his legs open and patted the cushion in front of him.  
  
The other Officer stood and stared at him, hesitating. He pointed down at his desk, "But the papers, they . . . "  
  
"can't be helped." Ruwalk finished for him, "Now get over here."  
  
Alfeegi glanced down at the papers again.  
  
"Alfeegi . . ." The Yellow Officer warned.  
  
"Okay," Realizing that, for once, Ruwalk was right, he sauntered over and sat down in front of the other officer, "Now what?"  
  
"God, relax . . . don't you trust me?" Ruwalk asked in an innocent voice as he moved Alfeegi's ponytail to the side. Alfeegi shot a glare over his shoulder but tuned back around. "Yes, I do . . . I just don't trust you when you're up to something."  
  
Ruwalk smiled behind his back. "Whatever do you mean? I never do anything. You just think I'm always up to something." He put his hands on Alfeegi's slender shoulders and began lightly trying to knead the tension out of them with skilled fingers. 'He's got more muscle then he lets on. Interesting . . ."  
  
The perpetually tense Officer slowly began to relax and Ruwalk continued.  
  
"How do you know how to give massages anyway?" Alfeegi inquired.  
  
"Call it a talent I just picked up on when you practically broke Lord Lykouleon's back last month."  
  
"Just picked up on it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never knew . . ."  
  
"Well, you never asked," Ruwalk stated softly. He moved his hands to the base of Alfeegi's neck and ran the pads of his thumbs down the top of the White Officer's spine, "You know, you should think about visiting a massage therapist in the city, just to escape every once in a while. I know a really good one."  
  
A small knock brought both Officers' attention up to the doorway. "Can we help you Rune?" Ruwalk asked the Dragon Knight in the doorway.  
  
The young blonde stared at the two for a moment, "Um . . . Alfeegi, Lord Lykouleon sent me to get the finished reports on the incident in Luwa last week . . . if you want me to come back later, when it's convenient, I can." His blue eyes shot to the Officer sitting behind Alfeegi, still working the back of his neck.  
  
"They're in my out box," the White Officer pointed to the top of the filing cabinet behind his desk. "They're the ones in blue folder . . . yes, that one."  
  
Rune pulled out the folder and tucked it under his arm. He quickly walked to the door, stopping when he reached for the handle. "Alfeegi . . .? Would you like me to . . . uh . . . shut the door?" he asked quietly.  
  
Alfeegi nodded and Rune stepped out, shutting the door behind him. The lock sounded through the wood, and was followed by the clicking of boots walking quickly down the hallway.  
  
"Ruwalk?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make a note." Alfeegi stated, " Next time I decide to let you talk me into relaxing, lock the door."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
Alfeegi relaxed once again and leaned his head forward, giving Ruwalk better access to the back of his neck. "About the whole . . . masseuse . . . thing, why couldn't you do it?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
There was a moment of thick silence. "You like this?" Ruwalk leaned over the Officer's shoulder and asked, a twinge of hope in his voice.  
  
Then Alfeegi did what Ruwalk thought could never happen, he smiled. A small smile albeit, but it was genuine. " . . . I suppose . . ."  
  
Ruwalk gave the Chief Secretary a fanged grin. "I guess I could, if you really wanted me to . . ." Ruwalk whispered in his ear. He moved his hands slowly back down to Alfeegi's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze, running his fingers along his shoulder blades. "I do have my perks you know."  
  
"Really . . .? Such as . . .?"  
  
The Yellow Dragon Officer's smile grew, if possibly, wider and he ghosted his lips down Alfeegi's pointed ear. "I can relieve stress in all sorts of interesting ways . . . " Slowly he moved his lips down the other Officer's slender neck before lightly nibbling playfully on the smooth skin where his shoulder met his collarbone. The aqua-haired Officer gasped slightly, a shiver of pleasure danced down his spine.  
  
"I think I'm already fond of this particular way," Alfeegi sighed. He let a pleasurable growl trickle out as Ruwalk's skilled hands found their way down his back again and around to his stomach, tracing intricate patterns through the tank top onto the toned muscles there. Ruwalk grasped the thin jade green fabric, "I think that this, needs to come off."  
  
The White Officer nodded, "I have to agree."  
  
Ruwalk untucked the top from Alfeegi's pants and had it off and onto the floor in spit second timing, before continuing the assault on the other Officer's neck and body. "Feeling better yet?" he murmured against the Officer's pale skin.  
  
"Mmmm, much . . . but not, quite yet." Alfeegi answered between breaths.  
  
Ruwalk moved his lips up beneath one of Alfeegi's pointed ears making the Officer gasp sharply.  
  
Liking the reaction he received the black-haired Officer smiled again, "Let's hear that one more time." He kissed the same sensitive spot and began to suck on it as he ran his hands attentively across Alfeegi's chest, making the Officer moan instead.  
  
Ruwalk nuzzled his ear and licked his lips. "Beautiful . . ." He glanced down surveyed the small mark he had made on Alfeegi's neck. The Dragon Officer was probably going to see that later and kill him. Alfeegi detested high-necked shirts when it was hot outside.  
  
Ruwalk smiled, "Are we relaxed yet?"  
  
Alfeegi craned his head back and set it on Ruwalk's shoulder while nodding slightly. "Mmhmm . . ." he breathed.  
  
"Good." Ruwalk ran deft fingers down the Officer's sides to the junction of his lithe hips. Lightly he began to massage the sensitive skin there through Alfeegi's ever tightening pants. "How about I move on then?"  
  
Alfeegi's only reply was a purr of ecstasy.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Ruwalk ran nimble fingers across Alfeegi's trapped, but growing desire, making the Officer groan louder than before, "Mmm . . .Ruwalk . . . keep going . . . please . . ."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely . . ." Ruwalk ran his hands back up the smaller Officer's body and he began to swiftly unclasp the restrictive pants.  
  
Alfeegi gasped when the mildly cool air hit him and he leaned back further into the Officer behind him.  
  
Ruwalk smiled playfully into his lover's shoulder. "My, my, my," he whispered, "we are a big boy aren't we?"  
  
Alfeegi grinned for the second time since their little escapade began, "You . . . never . . . asked . . ."  
  
"You amaze me, Alfeegi. Even near the throes of ecstasy you're a smart ass." Ruwalk commented jokingly, running his hand up Alfeegi's length, and making the Officer gasp again, "I think that's why I love you . . . that, and that face you make when you think about me naked."  
  
Alfeegi opened his copper eyes to look at the other Officer with a lust glazed glare, "What . . . face?"  
  
Ruwalk smiled, "This one . . ." He grasped Alfeegi and twisted slightly.  
  
"Ahhn! Ruwalk . . .!" The aqua-haired Officer cried out in shock and pleasure.  
  
Ruwalk latched down lightly on the smaller Officer's neck with his fangs and began to pump him slowly, listening to ever-breathless moans and gasps that assailed his ears each time. After a few precious moments he moved his free hand to massage the taut muscles of the White Officer's stomach.  
  
Alfeegi cried out, arching his back to Ruwalk's touches as he was hit by an intensified wave of pleasure that sent his nerves over the edge. Ruwalk smiled softly as Alfeegi shuddered slightly with the last of his release and fell back against him practically gasping for much needed air.  
  
"Feeling better?" The Yellow Dragon Officer asked. Alfeegi nodded weakly and Ruwalk scooped the surprisingly light Officer, up into comforting arms. He stood and tuned, with the tired Alfeegi cradled against his chest, and set him on the cushioned window seat. The White Officer stared bleary-eyed up at him as he walked over to get some tissues, a pink flush of ecstasy gracing his cheeks. "Tired . . . but so, much work . . ." he stated softly.  
  
Ruwalk smile as he cleaned the dozing Officer up. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."  
  
When he was done he leaned over and placed a light, but loving kiss on Alfeegi's lips, who gave him a sour look.  
  
"You really shouldn't let work occupy your mind all the time," Ruwalk stated with a playful wink," a break once or twice doesn't hurt, does it? Trust me . . ." The smaller Officer wiped the sour look off his face and shook his head, rolling into Ruwalk's slender form.  
  
"I trust you . . ."  
  
For a little while Ruwalk sat next to Alfeegi, stroking the tired Officer's sea foam colored hair as he nodded off to sleep in the sun streaming through the window. ' He's much cuter when he's not frowning.' Ruwalk grinned down at the other Officer, "This look suits you, Feegi . . .'  
  
Once he was sure that Alfeegi was fully asleep, Ruwalk stood and walked over to the now permanently stained desk and began to clean up there. He swung himself gracefully into Alfeegi's leather chair and began finishing and re-writing the paperwork the overworked Officer had ruined earlier.  
  
A soft snore brought his attention back up the figure in the window and he smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Huzzah! My first Yaoi fic EVER!  
Crude, but effective. Short, but good. Well . . . all right anyway . . .  
  
. . . whatever . . .  
  
I like it, despite it's flaws! *hugs yaoi fic*  
  
Because so many have requested it, I'm now in the middle of a possible sequel, but that's all. Just to have Alfeegi get back at Ruwalk . . . if you know what I mean . . .  
  
. . . . heh, heh, heh, heh . . . . 


End file.
